


Swapped

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Wife Swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: When he first met her, they were both another's. Together, they pave a road where they can belong to each other. |Wife Swap AU





	1. bittersweet and strange

chapter one.  
“It’s bittersweet and strange..” -Beauty and the Beast 

When Milah suggested the idea, Noah Gold was completely against it. He did not need another person showing up in his life and making fun of him, but thanks for the offer. Noah didn’t want anything to do with it. But then, the damnable woman brought Baedan into it.

“Wouldn’t it be nice, Baedan?” Milah had asked pointedly. When Bae had confirmed yes, it would be lovely, Milah looked over at Noah and he knew he was screwed. And so he had agreed to do it. He had agreed to be part of a reality TV show in which he swapped wives with another man, for a month. For two weeks, the new wife would blend in and follow the rules Milah set, and then the next two weeks would be fair game to change the rules around.

They had been alerted of Belle Hatter’s upcoming trip within a week. She would be arriving the following Saturday, on which day Milah would be leaving for the Hatter household. Bae was chirping every few minutes with a new question, until Milah silenced him with a deadly glare.

The week before, Milah spent a lot of time holed up in the bedroom. She claimed to be writing down the guideline for Belle to use, but Noah worried anyway. When the day finally came, Milah coldly kissed Noah on the cheek, and Bae’s head, before getting onto the plane.

An hour later, the producers of the show had found Belle in the luggage claim. “Bae, go be a dear and help Mrs. Hatter.” Noah nudged his son. “Yessir,” Bae chirped obediently, rushing over. “Hello Mrs.Hatter! I’m Baedan Gold. But you can call me Bae.” he said excitedly and all at once. He reached over and took the bigger suitcase from her hands. “Let me help you,” he said smiling.

“Why thank you,” Mrs Hatter said in a slightly astonished tone of voice. “Where’s your papa?” She asked curiously, looking around.

Baedan shrugged his shoulder, pointing with his head to his father. “That’s him,” he said happily, a hint of pride in his voice. “He would have come help you, but he has to use his cane.” he explained in a quieter voice.

Mrs. Hatter turned around, looking where Bae had pointed, until she caught sight of a man with a cane. She smiled broadly, waving over at him. “Mr. Gold!” She exclaimed in a friendly tone. “It’s lovely to meet you.” She walked, lugging her suitcase, over to him. “It’s sweet of you to send Bae as well. These suitcases are _heavy._ ” She added in an aside, looking down at Baedan. “He seems to be a good boy.”

Noah smiled, nodding in the affirmative. “Bae is wonderful. I hope he’ll prove his worth to you this month,” he said nervously, looking at her. Mrs. Hatter was a lovely woman, barely a few inches shorter than him, and had long brown hair, and the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. “Come on, let’s get home.” he added as a second thought. 

Mrs. Hatter nodded, smiling hesitantly at him and Bae. “I can’t wait to see the house,” she chirped. “In person, I mean. We had photos sent back and forth, what did you think of my house?” she asked, and for a second Noah panicked until he realised that she was talking to Baedan.

“It was nice,” Baedan said smiling back at her. “It was really big.” He added thoughtfully. “Ours isn’t that big, but it’s really nice. I hope you like it,” he said quickly, before falling silent again.

Mrs. Hatter laughed lightly, walking out of the airport with the two Golds and into their car. She sat in the back with Baedan, and attempted to raise a conversation with him.

“So what do you like to do for fun?” she asked hesitantly, looking at the boy’s curly brown hair. His head was bent over a book.

“I like to read, ma’am,” he said, gesturing to the book he had brought with him. “And I watch TV with mama sometimes.” he added. “When mama says it’s ok.”

Mrs. Hatter nodded solemnly at his last sentences. Then she asked, “What are you reading now?” She paused a second, then mentioned, “I’m a librarian.”

Bae’s blue eyes, so similar to her own, lit up. “I’m reading The BFG,” he said. “By Roald Dahl.”

“Oh!” Mrs. Hatter’s eyes sparkled back at him. “I used to read that to Grace, my daughter.” she smiled. “Are you liking it so far?”

“Oh, yes ma’am.” Baedan answered quickly. “I like anything Roald Dahl has written,” he added. “How old’s your daughter? I’m ten,” he asked curiously. He tucked the book close to his chest, stopping his reading in order to have a conversation.

“Gracie is twelve,” Mrs. Hatter smiled. “She’s really Jeff’s daughter, but she likes me well enough.” she shared with him.

“Is Jeff your husband?” Baedan asked hesitantly. “Is he nice?”

“Jeff is my.. Husband, yes.” She said, pausing hesitantly. “He’s my best friend, really.” She murmured. “I’ll miss him while I’m here.”

Baedan nodded solemnly. “I will try not to bother you too much then,” he mumbled, reaching to open his book again.

“No, no! It’s ok Baedan.” Mrs. Hatter quickly said. “Why couldn’t we be friends?” she bit her lip. “I could use a friend here.” she said slowly.

“I’m a good friend.” Baedan said quietly. “Morraine said so.”

“Is Morraine your best friend?” Mrs. Hatter asked smilingly. Bae nodded. “Yes, Mrs. Hatter.” he said happily. “She’s sweet and pretty and nice.”

At the reminder of her last name, she visibly sighed. It had been easy to be a motherly figure to Baedan, almost too easy. It was never this easy with Grace.

“Please, call me Belle.” She smiled at last.

“OK.” Bae agreed hesitantly. “Belle.” They shared a smile, and the car stopped. “We’re home!” Bae said excitedly.

Belle broadly smiled. “Will you give me the grand tour?” she suggested. Bae agreed, and after they’d gotten out of the car, the duo started the tour. Noah went with them.

“This will be your room,” Noah said, motioning to the guest room. It was painted light blue. “Thanks,” Belle cracked a smile at him. “Where is your room, Bae?” she prompted, turning to the boy.

“Over here,” Baedan pointed to a room across from hers, and two doors down.

“May I see it?” Belle asked curiously. “It’ll help me to know you better,” she explained at his puzzled look. At length, he nodded and took her hand hesitantly. She let him lead the way, smiling shyly to herself as she did. She entered his room, looking around and she was flabbergasted by the sheer amount of car decals and toys he had.

“You have a lot of cars,” Belle managed. “What’s your favourite… colour for a car?” she struggled to remember something, anything, about cars and come up with a blank.

“Green or red.” Bae grinned knowingly up at her. “I like red in general best of all.” he added shyly, looking up at her through his lashes.

Belle smiled down at him. “Red is very nice,” she said approvingly. “My personal favourite is blue, though,” she said. “What about you, Mr. Gold?” she asked, turning to Baedan’s father.

“Hm?” Noah asked, shaking himself from the haze he’d been in. “Oh, I like grey best.” he said after a moment.

Belle smiled, nodding as she accepted his answer. “How interesting,” she murmured to herself. Noah Gold seemed to be a mystery.

The three talked for several more minutes about their favourite things, Bae chiming in only when he was asked a direct question. 

“Are you hungry? We could go eat something,” Noah suggested hesitantly.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Belle smiled brightly. “I’ll go to my room and freshen up, and then I’ll be down.” she promised. Bae and Noah both nodded, and they let her leave the room first before following suit. 

They went downstairs, and Belle waited until she was sure of the fact until she crept over to her suitcase. She’d read the book that Milah had made up already, but she wanted to double check over a few facts.

Yes, indeed, there would be no more warm conversation until after dinner. Talking while they ate was, apparently, forbidden. She sighed. What was it about this family, she wondered, that made her want to change everything to accommodate them and make sure they felt as loved as possible?


	2. Chapter 2

“We can keep things just the same, leave here with nothing to lose." -Want To, Sugarland 

“Turn the lights, turn the lights down low, yeah..” Belle whispered the song to herself. “Now I’m feeling you breathing slow.” She lay in bed, the dinner long since over. A TV show had been watched. She was the one who’d had to choose it. If it’d been up to her, the evening would have been spent curled up together reading. That surprised her, for why should she care to cuddle with the Golds?

“And I would give you everything, baby. Can you feel this energy taking me?” Her singing was not the best thing to ever happen, for she sung like two frogs making love. But it was enough for her, muttering the song under her breath. She finally fell asleep.

Across the hall and down three doors, was Mr. Gold’s room. Noah lay awake as well, haunted by Mrs. Hatter’s smile. It told him to trust her. It told him all sorts of secrets that surprised him. It almost made him want to actually let her in.

But no. That would never do. For one thing, women could never truly be trusted. Another reason would be his current marriage, not to mention hers. He couldn’t do that to Bae, or Mrs. Hatter. He would play his part, indeed, but that was all. He wouldn’t let his traitorous heart make him a fool.

The next morning, after Noah had finally fallen asleep, he rose early. He woke in an irritable mood, not having had a good night’s sleep. Mrs. Hatter’s eyes had kept him up most of the night. Her stupid, blue, _kind_ eyes. What a mess Noah was in. It hadn’t even been a full day with her, and she was already creeping into his mind, invading his heart. No. Best not go there.

When Belle woke, it took a moment to remember her surroundings. The clock blinked at her, telling her that it was almost seven thirty in the morning. Baedan would be getting up for school right now, she thought, and so she got out of bed.

She got dressed for the day, and then went downstairs where she found Baedan eating some cereal. “Good morning, Bae.” she said with a smile. “Where’s your papa?” she asked.

“Morning Belle,” Bae said, looking up from his cereal with a little suspicious glance towards her. “Papa was gone for work already, you just missed him.” he told her.

“Oh, alright.” Belle sighed a little to herself. She’d been hoping to talk with Noah this morning. Focusing instead on Bae, she asked, “Are you going to tell your classmates about the switch?”

“I might.” Bae glanced up at her. “Would that be ok?” he asked hesitantly.

“Of course.” Belle smiled down at him. “I might pick you up one day from school after all. That’d be awkward if you hadn’t explained.” she said with a grin.  
“That’s true,” Bae said first, without thinking about it. “Wait,” he said suspiciously. “Why would you pick me up from school?” he tilted his head up to look at her.

“Well I can’t yet. The first two weeks I have to stay true to your mama’s rules,” she reminded him. “But after that, I want to be friends!” she exclaimed.

Baedan looked confused. “Okay.” he said nonetheless. “We can be friends,” he promised, looking up at her.

“Good,” Belle practically beamed at him. She bent down and kissed his head. “Go get ready for school, now,” she murmured gently. “I won’t keep you any longer.”

“See you later, Belle!” Bae took a bagel from the table and ran out the door.

Once Baedan was gone, Belle sighed again. She was apparently alone in the house, unless Bae had lied about his father being gone, which didn’t seem likely, so she was definitely alone. She didn’t know quite what to do next. Milah hadn’t specified very detailed what was to be done in the mornings, except to, quote, unquote, have fun.

Belle decided that her idea of fun was definitely different than Milah’s, once she had seen the list of fun things she could be doing. Nail salon, spa day… it was not Belle. Instead, Belle decided she would explore her temporary home.

She went upstairs first. The carpet-lined staircase was beautiful, if a little on the excessive side, though with the way her feet padded against it she would never complain. Belle decided she’d not totally invade the privacy of her new family however, and as such she only opened the doors a little and looked at the interior of a room.

She assumed that the first room she peeked in was Baedan’s. It had red and blue walls alternatively. Pushed up against a blue wall was a red, car shaped bed frame. She recognised the facial expression on the car to identify it with Lightning McQueen. She giggled to herself as she shut the door back again.

She crept back downstairs as she realised she was being silly. If she wanted to know these two boys, all she’d have to do is get them to talk. She grinned broadly to herself as an idea came to her. She’d make lunch for Noah and they could talk. Hopefully…. She wasn’t quite sure if he liked her or not. But perhaps he just didn’t know her well enough.

She started rummaging in the fridge and the pantry, and began to cook. She made sandwiches, a variety of them, and then grabbed some chips. She put them all in a Walmart bag, telling herself to ask where a picnic basket could be found next time, and then she took two bottles of water from the refrigerator.

She got into a car, the one that Milah had described as hers, and set off towards the town. The Golds lived about ten minutes from town life, so it was a short drive. It wasn’t hard for her to find Mr. Gold’s pawnshop either, so she was walking into the shop within half an hour of making the meal.

She pushed the door open gently with her foot, carrying the bags of food with her hands. “Mr. Gold, are you in?” she called hopefully. How awful it’d be if she’d miscalculated and he was already getting lunch.

“Yes.” Mr. Gold’s voice answered her, and she fairly danced in delight. She restrained herself however, figuring that not every man was as eccentric as Jefferson. Odd, she decided, that she hadn’t referred to Jefferson as hers. She had taken to doing such, not out of being possessive for her husband - they were just good friends - but because she liked to see his face light up at the idea of belonging to someone.

“Hello Mr. Gold,” Belle smiled broadly, placing the two bags of food on the counter. “I brought you lunch.” she explained at his puzzled face. “Actually,” she said hesitantly. “I was hoping we could share it? I brought enough for two.” she hurriedly added.

“Oh, um..” Noah floundered for an excuse that rendered him unable to accept. He found none. “Thank you. That would be nice.” he said after a moment’s hesitation. Mrs. Hatter’s face lit up, and Noah took a moment to fear the worst. What did she want?

At his gesture, Belle walked into the back room with her foodstuff. The back room of his shop was as interesting as the front, honestly. There were trinkets everywhere. Some of them were in the process of being fixed, some of them already shiny like they were just made. Some were silverware, which surprised her, and some were just weird enough that she had no idea what they were.

Noah coughed, bringing her back to the present, and she blushed slightly to have been caught staring. “Sorry. You have so many beautiful things,” she explained. Noah smiled hesitantly at her, trying to size her up. Was this why she was here? Did she need something, want something? What was it? His mind was racing. But she seemed content when she took out the sandwiches.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like,” Mrs. Hatter said. “So I brought something of a classic.” she grinned. “What’s a classic sandwich?” Noah scoffed. “Peanut butter and jelly!” Mrs. Hatter exclaimed, as if it should have been obvious.

Noah hesitantly smiled again, in spite of himself. He took the proffered sandwich from her. “Luckily, that’s one of my favourites.” he found himself stating. He took a bite of the sandwich next, trying to avoid having to have a conversation with the woman.

Mrs. Hatter nodded, smiling at him. She was always smiling, why the hell was she always smiling? “I’m glad,” she chirped. She took a bite of her own sandwich, and then a swig of her drink. A water bottle had been handed to him, as well. “How has your day been?” Mrs. Hatter asked, her eyes settling on him and causing him to freeze in his seat. “I know you left the house early.” she added, “Did you get work done?”

“Yes,” Noah nodded. He swallowed his food. “How did you know I’d left early?” he asked suspiciously. “Maybe I always leave at that time.” he commented.

“Baedan told me,” Mrs. Hatter answered, smirking at him. “I caught him right before he left for school,” she explained.

“You talked to Baedan before school?” Noah could not help the sharpness in his tone. He was confused and lashing out.

“Erm, yes?” It came out as a question. Noah had a moment to feel sorry for his harsh attitude before she spoke again. “I wanted to be friends with him. And you.” She explained.

Noah’s brown eyes flashed angrily. “What,” he said bitingly. “did you hope to accomplish by befriending us?” She opened her mouth to reply, but he continued on, “You’ll be leaving in a month. You’ll crush the boy’s heart, or is that your goal, Mrs. Hatter?” he asked.

Mrs. Hatter’s eyes flashed with hurt. The blue swam with- was that a tear? Was she actually crying? “Sorry, Mr. Gold…. I’ll keep to myself.” She whispered. “I’m sorry I bothered you,” she apologised again. She stood hurriedly and left before he could stop her.

Well, fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments! I hope you like this next chapter. :)

“What if it’s a mother I need?”  
-Scars, Alison Iraheta 

Belle drove back to the Gold residence and locked herself in her room before she allowed the tears to finally fall. And fall they did. She hadn’t realised she was craving the acceptance of Mr. Gold until she was refused it. She had not realised she was starting to like him, before he ruined that too.

She didn’t understand why it mattered so much to her. He was just a man. A mere man. It wasn’t as if he was a magician, or a wizard. He was just a guy, and she had been just a girl - looking for someone to like her.

She had clearly looked in the wrong place, but that was neither here nor there. Was it truth, what he’d said about Baedan? Was she going to break his heart? More importantly - was she going to let him win that battle? 

She narrowed her eyes. No, she decided. She would fight back- but she’d also do it for Baedan. When was the last time someone fought to be there for him? Well, she decided, either way it was about time. She’d do the job nicely, she thought. It was a short half hour of reading before Baedan came home from school.

“Hey Bae!” Belle greeted him. “I uh, I made you a snack for after school. I hope you like apples and peanut butter?” she said questioningly.

Baedan looked up at her, surprise etched on all of his features. “I’ve never had them,” he said at last. “Thank you though.” he added quickly.

“It’s no problem, love.” Belle promised, standing up and ushering the boy into the kitchen. “Come on,” she exclaimed, the thought of having surprised Bae cheering her up immensely.

“Thank you,” Bae said again as he sat down at the kitchen bar. “These are good,” he exclaimed. “And it’s healthy.” Belle inserted, a little laugh escaping her mouth at his unhinged surprise.

“No way! It’s too good to be healthy,” Bae exclaimed, laughing. Belle snickered. “And yet, it is.” she smiled at him, kissing him on the head before pulling back slightly, the conversation with Noah coming to her mind. She sighed aloud.

“Are you ok?” Bae asked hesitantly. Belle smiled at him in spite of herself. “I’m just fine, don’t worry.” she promised. “Do you need help with your homework?” she suggested.

“No ma’am, I don’t have any tonight.” he explained. “OK.” Belle accepted the answer, smiling still as he finished up his snack.

“What do you want to do now?” Belle asked.

“Umm…” Bae said, hesitant and unsure. “I don’t know.” he admitted quietly. “I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this.”

“Good at what, sweetheart?” Belle tipped her head to one side, trying to understand.

“Being with someone who’s supposed to be my mama for a month,” he said dryly. “Except she actually seems to care.”

Belle’s face crumbled, looking down at Baedan with unabashed love in her eyes. She didn’t even realise what she was doing, until she wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Oh Bae, of course I care.” she promised. “How could I not? You’re wonderful. If your mama doesn’t realise that…. It’s her fault. Not yours. Never your fault.” she gushed all in one breath.

“But she said..” Bae whispered, nuzzling closer to Belle trustingly. “What she said was wrong.” Belle stated firmly. She tilted his head up to look at her. “You are a handsome, loving chap and I would be _honoured_ if I was your mama.” she told him seriously. She stared into his eyes, blue versus blue, until his face crumbled and he sobbed out her name.

“Shh, Bae, it’s alright.” Belle whispered, stroking his hair gently. “I’ve got you,” she murmured. She let him clutch her tighter, and she held him as he cried.

It was a very homey scene. Belle was not much taller than Bae, but he fit perfectly in her arms. She stood, leaning against the island bar and stroked his hair for what seemed like a long time. In reality, it wasn’t five minutes before he pulled away.

“Thank you,” he whispered before running out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, once I started trying to make Gold mean, it was hard to stop it. But I think this is a turning point for their relationship.... :)

“When you step out the door, you gon’ meet the applause.” -Starstruck, Sterling Knight 

In the few days that she’d been in the Gold residence, Belle had almost forgotten that she was doing this for a TV show. She wasn’t doing it to fit in like a puzzle piece, which was what had seemingly happened. It was thus a harsh awakening for her to go outside one morning to get the newspaper and see paparazzi at the door.

She let out a small scream, and hurriedly shut the door, the lock clicking back in its place. She was grateful that Bae had already left for school. She looked into the kitchen hesitantly and sure enough, Mr. Gold was there.

“Uhm,” Belle cleared her throat. Noah startled as he looked at her. “It seems we’re stuck here,” she admitted. “Paparazzi.” she explained at his puzzled look.

“Oh.” Noah sighed, looking at her in irritation. Belle flushed under his quelling gaze. “Go on,” Belle demanded. “Why don’t you say what you’re really thinking?”

“Ok,” Noah snapped back. “If you weren’t here, then there would be no problem!” 

Belle hadn’t thought that he could hurt her more than he already had. But, oh she was wrong. She swallowed back her tears. “You, your wife, and my husband are the ones who played this game! I’m just doing the best I can.” her voice wobbled. Her hands were shaking. 

“I didn’t want this anymore than you did!” Noah’s anger showed through in his voice. “You think I wanted to trade my wife?” he sneered. “Of all the people in the world, Mrs Hatter, why would I want to trade her for you?”

Belle’s eyes flashed with anger. “You know what, Mr. Gold? You might deserve your wife.” She sniffed, trying not to cry again. She couldn’t give him that pleasure. “But Baedan does not.” She shoved her way past him, trying to remain strong until she got to her room. She managed to reach her door before tears blurred her vision.

Outside her room and down the hall, Noah was frozen to the spot. Several things that Mrs Hatter had spoke had resonated with him. And he’d said those awful words to her. It would be no surprise to him if she turned on him at every curve now.

“Belle? I’m home!” Baedan’s voice called out from the doorway. “Papa?” Bae’s voice was questioning. “Why are you home?”

“I uh… Paparazzi wouldn’t let me leave the house this morning. What are you doing home for lunch?” he asked quizzically.

“Belle promised lunch. Where is she?” Baedan looked around the kitchen.

“I’m afraid I’ve upset her,” Noah told his son the truth. “She’s in her room. You can tell her I’ll be gone by the time she comes out, ok?” he reached out to touch Bae’s shoulder.

“....Okay.” Baedan glanced up at his father with hesitation. “She’s nice, papa. You should apologise.” he said.

“I will.” Noah said, finding that he meant the words. “You like her, then?” he asked as casually as he could.

“Yes, she’s a lot better for both of us than Milah is.” Noah’s eyebrow raised at Bae’s bluntness. “I’m sorry, papa, I know that… you loved her once.” Bae said quietly, but seriously. “But honestly? You could have raised me yourself just as well. You have done it practically.” he sneered at Milah’s absence in his life.

“Bae, you shouldn’t talk about your mom like that.” A voice spoke quietly from behind him. Baedan turned around in surprise to see Belle.

“She’s not my mom anymore than you are,” Baedan retorted. “I’m… uh,” his nerve was lost at the last second. He took a sharp, haltering breath.

“What is it?” Belle took a step forward. Noah had backed up at Belle’s entrance, but Belle didn’t see Noah at the moment. She focused her attention on Bae, wanting to comfort him.

“I’m adopted.” he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i UPDATED THIS AFTER FOUR SCORE AND SEVEN YEARS....... are you proud?
> 
> *coughs* anyway. hopefully the next chapter will come faster. comments help :) and prompts too!

_“I think it’s strange that you think I’m funny, ‘cause s/he never did.” -Begin Again, Taylor Swift_

_“I’m adopted.” Baden whispered._

Belle let out a little sigh of relief. That was something she could deal with. “Well, is that all?” she smiled warmly at Baedan. “Being adopted is nothing to frown upon, Bae.” Belle murmured gently, kissing his head. “My daughter,” The word sounded foreign on Belle’s tongue, but she trudged on, “Isn’t really my birth child, you know. She was Jefferson’s daughter from another marriage. I’ve pretty much adopted her.” she explained. She touched Baedan’s cheek. “Nothing is wrong with adoption. It simply means your Mama and Papa chose you.” 

“Is that right, papa?” Bae looked up at Noah nervously, as if he was unsure of the answer.

“Of course it is. You know how much I love you.” Belle watched as Bae left her arms for his father’s.

It would be easy, so easy, too easy for her to walk right over and embrace the both of them. But she was unsure. For so many reasons, it was a bad idea. And then..

“Mrs. Hatter?” Noah asked softly. “I just - wanted to say I was sorry.” He looked down. “I shouldn’t have said a great many things to you.”

“Call me Belle.” Belle answered, stepping closer. Bae reached his hand out and pulled her close to him, the two people he found happiness in most holding him now.

“Thank you.” Noah murmured, and she realised she was hearing so much more than thanks for forgiving her.

She smiled up at him. “You’re welcome.” She murmured back, kissing Baedan’s head again as she squeezed them close.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before they all broke apart at once to watch a television show. Belle made Bae pick, however.

**A Week And A Half Later**

The two weeks Belle had to abide by Milah’s rules were done. It was her turn to rule the Gold household, and she had it all planned. It was going to be lovely. They’d already settled into a routine of sorts. Bae and Belle would lay on the couch together, and Noah’d watch television with them when he wasn’t busy with work.

After Bae came home from school that day, Belle called a meeting to discuss the new rules. It was going to be being televised, so there was props for the camera crew all over the living room.

“What kind of dictatorship are we about to get ourselves into?” Noah asked, his eyes sparkling with mirth as Belle groaned, laughing.

“No such thing and you know it.” Belle retorted after she caught her breath. “I’ve actually slowly been implementing most of these rules already.” She said, looking down at her notebook.

“You two are going to be talking about yourselves a lot more in the next two weeks.” She broached the subject nervously. “It’s nice to have things about me, but I want to learn about you both as well.” She explained. “So talking about our days - mandatory.” she smirked at Bae’s whoop of delight and Noah’s confusion.

“And- Noah, you’re going to hate me.” Belle declared with a little laugh of delight. Noah looked at her, actual fear in his eyes.

“No three piece suits in the house.” Belle gave herself and Noah a wide berth, waiting for an explosion of some sort. Though he had been much nicer since that day they’d talked about Bae.

Noah gave her a dirty look, but he did not make a noise to complain. “I suppose it could be worse.” He said at last, when it became apparent that Belle was waiting for a response.

Belle gave him a brilliant smile. “I’m house training you two well.” She teased, looking between the two.

Bae laughed. “What are the other rules?” he asked.

“Yes, tell us. I’m still not hearing any dictatorships.” Noah drawled, smirking.

“And you’re not going to.” Belle stuck her tongue out at him. “That’s it, I think.” She said. “Oh!” She remembered after a pause for her to think.

“I want us to tell Bae bedtime stories.” She declared.

“I like this rule.” Baedan jumped on it, grinning before Noah had a chance.

“Well, okay.” Noah agreed, also smiling. “That doesn’t sound very hard. But…”

“But?” Belle looked at him quizzically.

“You’re choosing the first story.” Noah smirked at her. Belle rolled her eyes.

“Of all the things. Yes, I will choose the first story.” Belle laughed softly, and she playfully hit his arm before the cameras stopped rolling.

The director went to thank them and then they were gone. Noah had a lingering doubt that now the cameras were gone, Belle would give them more rules, but no such thing came up.

Belle must have picked up on something being amiss, because after Bae went off to do his own thing, she lingered.

“Are you alright, Noah?” she asked gently, looking at him with earnest blue eyes.

Noah hated her perfectly kind eyes. They were often so misleading with any other woman, but no, not with Belle. He bit his lip.

“I’m not used to this.” He said at last. Belle had just been about to get up, giving up on getting to him. 

“Not wearing suits?” Belle looked unsure. “We don’t have to do that rule if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s not that.. It’s a good rule. I’ll relax more.” Noah assured her. “That’s what I’m not used to.” Noah admitted, looking down.

“Relaxing?” Belle guessed, still feeling rather out of her comfort zone. Still, she wanted to comfort Noah. 

“Yes, I suppose that’s it.” Noah nodded.

“It isn’t a bad thing to relax.” Belle said, almost questioningly.

“No, you’re right.” Noah agreed. “I’m just not used to it.”

“That’s alright.” Belle placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him. “You will be. Two weeks time, you’ll forget you ever knew what stress was.” she said optimistically.

“Suppose you’re right.” Noah looked up at her, smiling for the first time in awhile. Really smiling. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Belle.” He said.

“See you then.” Belle agreed, and they parted for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT I FINISHED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Chapter Six  
“Learn to forgive what cannot be undone.” -Bend, Brandon Heath _

Something was wrong. All the producers could say was that the swap was over. Milah was returning and Belle must go. Unless he asked her to stay. She might do it, if Noah asked. He bit his lip, unsure what he was supposed to choose.

He certainly hadn’t meant to fall in…. Oh no. That was bad. That was dangerous. Milah might actually kill him. Unless Belle stopped her. Unless Belle cared in return. He was so unsure, so confused. He knew what Baedan would say. His son would want him to be brave. So brave is what Noah would be.

He knocked on the open door where Belle was packing up. “Belle?” he asked quietly. “Are you alright?”

Belle whirled around at his voice. “Oh, Noah. You scared me.” She chuckled nervously, looking down at her suitcases. “Yeah, I… I hope Grace and Jefferson are both alright.” She said in a tone that said she was worried.

“I’m sure your - husband - would have called you himself if something was truly amiss.” Noah tried to reassure her. “I know I would.”

Belle bit her lip, trying not to crumble at his words. She wished they’d met before she’d turned thirty and married Jefferson. Sure, Jefferson would let her go if she wanted out, but… Would Noah even want her? “I hope you’re right.” She said after a pause. “Was there something you needed?” she asked, not unkindly.

“Yes, um… Nevermind.” Noah said, looking down again as Belle gazed at him, trying to seize him up. “I should let you pack.”

She wished there was a way to make him stay without having him help kick her out. “Milah will be here before I leave.” Belle reminded him, a little nervously. “Perhaps she’ll be able to tell me what I have to leave for.” She suggested.

“I hope so, for your sake.” Noah nodded. “It will be strange not to have you here.” He admitted, not even close to everything he wanted to say. Somehow Belle picked up on that, and her heart began to pound.

“It’ll be strange not to be here.” Belle agreed slowly, turning to look at him. “I hope we’ll keep in touch.” She said shyly. “I will miss you.”

“Oh, Belle… I will miss you more than I can say.” Noah said lowly, Belle had to strain to hear him. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Don’t be a stranger then.” Belle whispered, still hugging him. “I like our friendship, Noah.” She persisted.

“So do I.” Noah choked out, wrapping his arms around her in return. “More than you’ll ever know.” He whispered.

Belle buried her head in his neck, sighing noisily before she pulled away. “Thank you.” She whispered back. “I needed that.” she gave him a weak smile before she turned back to her packing. He left the room after, having to flee instead of confess his feelings.

**The Next Day**

Belle had just boarded her plane, after several minutes of hugging both boys goodbye. Now they were waiting for Milah to return. Belle would have liked to stay and get some reassurance, but Milah’s plane had run late.

“Mama - hi!” Bae ran up to Milah, trying to feel excited about seeing her again.

However, she was hanging onto someone’s arm. Someone that Noah felt like he should know. Ah, yes, a pilot that Milah was friends with.

“Killian, was it?” He reached out, taking Bae’s shoulder and placing the boy in front of him.

“Yes. Charmed.” Killian shrugged, “Milah, tell him.” he demanded.

“Tell him what?” Bae asked, his sense of right and wrong coming in strong. This man had ‘wrong’ radiating off.

“I’m leaving you, Noah.” Milah had the grace to look down. “Killian and I-”

“And you had to send Belle away for that, didn’t you?” Noah surmised, feeling sick to his stomach.

“You can’t actually believe you’d be happy with her, can you?” Milah laughed.

“He was!” Bae shouted. “And you ruined it.” he turned away in disgust. 

“We need a divorce.” Noah snapped.

“Sign here.” Killian shoved papers in his face. 

He did, and then… “Papa, come on. We’ve got to get Belle back…” Bae started running and it was all Noah could do to keep up with him.

“Bae, where are we going?” he demanded to know.

“We’re getting on the next plane to Storybrooke, Maine!” Bae shouted behind him, smirking. “We’re getting your girl, Papa.”

By the time Bae and Noah managed to reach Storybrooke, it was almost ten in the evening. They were both exhausted, but luckily it seemed everyone knew where the Hatters resided.

Bae would have been glad to go to Belle tonight, but Noah refused. He needed the rest. The next morning, they were getting breakfast when in walked a trio that had a familiar face.

“Belle.” Noah whispered her name reverently. She looked miserable.

Belle, for her part, was miserable. She only scanned the tables to see if there was enough seats for all three of her small family, but then she saw Bae’s hair and she cringed. She was imagining things now, great. But then she noticed Noah’s hair across and she stepped forward almost instinctively.

“Belle!” Bae shouted to be heard over the noise of the diner. “Belle, it’s Bae!”

“Bae.” Belle’s voice was easily heard, the two Gold men would know that voice anywhere. She launched herself forward, getting a strange look from the man next to her - Noah assumed it was Jefferson.

“Noah!” Belle gasped out, stumbling into him as he stood up as well when she started running to them. “What on earth are you two doing here?!” She looked at him like he’d hung the moon, and then told her it was made of cheese.

“Well… It’s a long story. Why don’t you sit down?” Noah righted her back up, sliding into the booth. “Your family is welcome to come too.” he added.

“Grace! Come here, this is Bae. And Jeff - this is Noah.” her eyes shone as she slid into the booth right beside Noah.

Realization dawned on Jefferson then. “I’ll be back, Bluebelle. Getting those papers for you.” He assured her. “Watch the poppet, yeah?”

“With my life.” Belle smiled widely. Then she turned to Noah. “What are you doing here?” she asked again as Bae and Grace began to talk.

“Milah left me… She explained that’s why she had you go home. She didn’t want you to be stuck with me either.” Noah looked down as he spoke before glancing up, seeing her face red and angry. “I wanted to give you the choice.” He whispered.

“To be stuck with you?” Belle repeated, making sure that this was going where she thought.

“To let me be yours.” Noah nodded. “I know I’m not much, but oh Belle, you’re everything. When I thought your family got hurt - I was torn up for you. I can understand if you want to stay with them, I truly will. But I didn’t want to let you go without telling you…. I-I love you.”

Belle wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling him to her as they inched closer to each other. She slanted her lips over his, her eyes closing almost instantly with the bliss. “I love you too. I thought my heart was breaking when I had to leave.” She admitted, pressing her forehead against his as the kiss broke.

“Then you’ll stay?” Noah asked breathlessly, unbelieving that it was really happening.

Belle gave him a beautiful smile. “You couldn’t keep me away.” She promised. “Even before I saw you, Jeff and I were going to get a divorce… I’d found where to keep my heart.” She continued to curl herself into his side.

“Milah had me sign papers before I got on the plane.” Noah assured her. “I’m yours now.” 

She made a little noise of contentment, “And I am yours.”

“Mama - Erm, Belle.” Grace chortled, unsure what to call the woman now. “Are you going to stay in Storybrooke?” she asked.

“I don’t know, poppet. I’m going to be wherever Noah is. And Bae!” She exclaimed, reaching over to grab the boy’s hands. “I hear I have you to thank.” she smiled at him.

“It wasn’t anything really, Belle.” Bae smiled at her happily. “I just didn’t want to let Papa’s love get away.” he looked up at his adoptive father proudly. “And neither did he.”

Belle squeezed his hands, looking over at Noah. “I am so proud,” she whispered, kissing his clothed shoulder.

“We could stay here in Storybrooke if that’s what you want, Belle.” Noah promised. “I wouldn’t want to rip you away from your family.” He looked doe-eyed at her.

Belle smiled brightly, and was just about to respond when Jefferson and a redhead came crashing in. “We got it, Belles!” Jeff shouted, walking over to the booth. “This is Ariel, the lawyer.” he added.

“Hi.” Ariel waved, looking like she was out of breath.

“Thank you for this,” Belle said gratefully, taking the papers and signing them. She was no longer Belle Hatter.

“It was nothing.” Ariel assured them.

And they all lived…. Happily Ever After.


End file.
